


A Couple Nights at the Movie Shoot

by RachaelBmine, slythiewrites



Series: Melanin Magic [1]
Category: AOMG, AOMG (Above Ordinary Music Group), Jay Park (Musician), K-pop, K-rap
Genre: Black Girl Magic, Black Kpop Collective, Drunk Sex, F/M, K-rap - Freeform, Movie Shoot (music video), Popcorn, Writing Wednesdays, asshole Jay Park, k-hiphop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Misty is in for a surprise when she lands her first big gig as stylist and makeup for the AOMG artist LOCO on the set of his newest music video.





	1. TAKE 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Writing Wednesdays popcorn fic ever. So read and enjoy, leave us comments below to tell us what you think.

Misty stared in the mirror for a long time, trying to decide if she was ready to go or not. It was her first day working on a real set of a music video. She'd had worked a few little gigs where she was styling hair and doing makeup for commercials, but never had she landed something like this.

The star of the video was a famous Korean rapper name Loco. Misty saw the opening and had to put in her resume, dreaming of styling the idol. Now her dreams were coming true. A loud squeal escaped her mouth and she jumped up and down excitedly. Better to get it all out now than to lose her mind in front of him!

When she calmed again, Misty took in her appearance again. Her skin was dark like the finest coffee beans. She had curves to her body and a bewitching smile. Every person she met took notice to her eyes, large and round. The night before she twisted her long blue strands and so the curls laid nicely around her face. Misty grabbed a ponytail holder because she knew those locks would get in the way when it was time to work.

Misty was pleased with her black crop top, skinny jeans and Chucks. She snapped a pic for her Insta and headed out the door of her house. Hopefully today was going to be the day that kickstarted her career, not to mention the best day of her life.

The ride over had been long, congestion along the way had slowed the driver down significantly. Unbothered, Misty simply tapped away at her phone, checking her feeds for anything worth looking at. When she found nothing she pulled up LOCO’s IG account to sneak another peek. 

He was different from his label mates, not flashy like Jay, not breathtaking like Gray, or mysterious like Simon D. From what she saw, he was just Kwon Hyuk-woo, a chubby cheeked guy with a way with words. As much as she wanted to just bask in the presence of Jay Park, LOCO was almost guaranteed not to be a diva. She could live with that. 

The driver assisted with getting Misty’s bags and cases from the trunk of the car and left with a gruff farewell. She turned to look over the warehouse that stood before her. Any pedestrian walking by would be oblivious to all the planning and hard work that was unfolding within its walls. She stacked her bag onto her rolling case and pulled the door open, only to be almost ran over by a guy in a black shirt and an earpiece. He stared for a moment, taking in her full appearance before he spoke.

“May I have your name,” a quick smile spread across his lips.

“Misty, stylist and makeup,” she breathed. She had prepared herself for a harsh chewing out for being in the way but thankfully it never came.

“Ah,” he glanced over a sheet of paper on the clipboard he was holding “you are going to need to set up over by the mirrors. You’ll see them.” He pointed in the general direction of her work area and turned and disappeared. 

_Alright, Misty, you got this girl._

__

She squared her shoulders and walked quickly towards her work area. Several body mirrors stood around three brightly lit vanities with adjustable chairs. In the small time gigs she had worked up until now she had not seen a setup as fancy as this. She suppressed a squeal and got to work unpacking her supplies. This was going to be a long two day shoot so she needed to organize it all for easier access. 

_Foundation in a million shades, check._

__

__

_Does he take liner? Check._

__

__

_Brushes, check._

__

__

_Trimmers, check._

__

__

_Sponges, check._

__

__

_Drape…_

__

__

She was pulled out of her head space when she caught the reflection of a person in the mirror. She spun around quickly to find none other than the star of the day, LOCO, sitting patiently in the stylist’s chair watching her. Surprisingly, he looked totally content with doing so. 

“Ah-,” she bowed awkwardly, “Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Misty. Here for hair and makeup.” 

She cringed at her own nervousness but when she looked up again she noticed he was smiling at her with a brow slightly raised.

“Oh hey Misty. 한국어 하세요?”  
_(Can you speak Korean?)_

__

__

“No, sorry. I have only studied a little.” she felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s nice that you are learning. I'm Kwon Hyuk-woo, but please call me Hyuk,” he replied. 

His smile was disarming and his voice was so calming; this was different from what Misty had been expecting. She couldn’t help but return the smile that he gave her. Their conversation flowed smoothly as she prepared his face for the shoot. She giggled when he tried to hide the disappointment every time she pulled out a new tube of makeup or bottle of hairspray to use on him. Eventually, he did confess to being a low maintenance type of guy. Before long, half of an hour had passed and a shy intern stood behind them apologizing for having to take the star away. 

Misty ignored that tiny sinking feeling in her chest and pulled the drape from around his shoulders. Hyuk glanced at his reflection before getting up from the chair and following the intern towards the set. As he walked he turned back to face her, walking backward, and threw her his best smile. 

“See you later?” He asked, trying to speak above the music that had begun to play. 

“Yea, sure,” she shouted back without much thought to the fact that, of course, they would see each later. He was the star and she was his stylist. Nevertheless, Hyuk’s grin grew even more, his cheeks rounding his face out and making his eyes nearly disappear. He bit his lip as if he had just scored a point and waved before disappearing behind a tall red curtain.


	2. TAKE 2

After a few hours of shooting the whole song in different poses, the director decided it was time for an outfit change. 

“I want him in a suit!” she was told.

Hyuk came shyly came back towards Misty, a large grin playing on his face. Misty gestured towards her chair and turned to the rack of clothes beside her as he sat.

“Okay, so let's get you out of that sweater and into something more formal looking.”

Hyuk couldn't help but stare at her curves as she held different shirts and suit jackets together.

“I'm thinking white. That always makes people seem super rich.” She glanced at him over her shoulder. His cheeks flushed at being caught and he quickly looked away.

Misty couldn't help but smile herself. He was definitely checking her out! She handed him the jacket and pants before turning towards the rack again. Behind her, Hyuk stood and began to move towards the changing room when she grabbed for his arm but miscalculated and instead gripped his hand.

“Wait!”

He stopped and looked down at their hands, before looking back up into her eyes. This time it was her turn to look away in embarrassment.

“What is it?” Hyuk asked, now running his thumb across the back of her hand.

_Oh goodness!_

__

__

With her free hand Misty held up a lavender button up shirt to go under the suit jacket.

“I think this color would look so good against your skin.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same, but not about the shirt.” He looked towards their hands again.

“Loco over here with- well I don't know who he is with.” A familiar voice snapped from their moment and each looked up to see Jay Park strolling towards them, mouth turned up in a mischievous manner.

“Oh! Go!” Misty pulled her hand from Hyuk and gently pushed on his arm. He smiled softly at her again and headed the way that Jay was coming from.

The man clapped Hyuk on the back as they passed each other, but continued his way towards Misty. She just knew she was going to get it now. No way he hadn't seen their hands joined together, or the way Hyuk was looking at her. 

_Shit._ She thought, gluing a smile onto her face as Jay approached her.

“Well well well what do we have here?” He walked in a circle around her, admiring the view. 

Misty was not a fool. She knew that the jeans she was wearing hugged her hips like a road on a mountainside. She also knew that the way her hair fell around her face in cotton candy swirls was fucking magical. She knew that Jay’s eyes could see it too because his eyes were those of a predator circling prey.

_I am totally fucked._

__

__

She opened her mouth to give the man her normal professional greeting but he kept talking.

“LOCO didn’t tell me his stylist was so damn cute! Imma have to talk to homie about that,” all of this was said with a grin. 

This smile was not disarming like Hyuk-woo’s was, this smile made a shiver run up her spine and goosebumps spread across her arms. He was just so damn... sexy. The fluidity of his movements gave away his b-boy past and she had seen enough “Jay Park twerking” videos online to know what his hips could do -- 

_Wait a minute, Misty, get it together girl._

__

__

She stepped back as he got closer to her and accidentally bumped the vanity. He chuckled a bit and bit his bottom lip. She was in the presence of her ultimate bias and she needed to be cool but she could smell his cologne now and he was looking into her eyes and- and- Wait… 

_OH my god, he is so damn short!_

__

__

A snort came out unexpectedly and she slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent the rest of her laugh from bursting forth. The nerves disappeared for a moment as she realized all that Jay Park Swag that she had drooled over for so long came in such a tiny package. She loved it. He smirked at her and dropped himself into her chair.

“It’s okay, no need to hold back,” he remarked arrogantly.

“I’m Misty, stylist and makeup artist,” she replied confidently “Nice to meet you, Jay.”

He gazed at her and seemed to be contemplating something. He wasn’t dressed too fancy, just a vintage Chicago Bulls tshirt and some distressed jeans. His sneakers were fresh and he had a simple chain around his neck. 

“Do you… need a style?” Misty asked hesitantly. She glanced at his hair which was spiked up in a weird manner as if he put in hair gel and then took a nap. 

“Oh, no I’m good,” he admired his reflection in the vanity mirror. “Just got this fresh cut a few days ago…”

He jumped up suddenly and stood a bit closer to her. “You like?”

Misty did not know what to do. The hair made him look like a hedgehog but she couldn't say that so she just nodded. Satisfied, Jay backed away from her and plopped back down into the chair. 

“So, Misty. Will you be attending the AOMG wrap party tomorrow?” 

“Um…” she hesitated. Should she tell him she had no idea when or what that was? Should she fangirl at the mention of AOMG and party in the same sentence? She decided a happy medium would suffice. 

“I would be down for that. Is this an invite?”

“Um, hell yes. You can be my personal guest… Unless...”

“Unless… what?”

He stood up from the chair again. Just watching him was becoming tiring at this point. 

“Unless you’d rather be LOCO’s personal guest?”

She frowned a bit. Did it matter? It was just a party right? She had never been to a real celebrity party before. She had hung out with a few YouTube celebrities before but that was about it, so she had no clue how to approach Jay’s invite.

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll both be there anyways, right?”

Jay stopped for a moment as if thinking about what she said before another grin split his face. 

“Yea. Yea, you’re right.” he said slowly. 

Was… was he drunk? At that very moment, Hyuk-woo came back around the corner to her work area. His smile faltering slightly when he saw Jay standing close to Misty.

“Yah! Hyung, get out of her face like that!” he said loudly. 

Which, of course, made Jay laugh loudly. He spoke to Hyuk in Korean, much too swiftly for Misty to hear and absorb. It appeared that whatever he said only made the younger man more flustered, a pink tint spreading over his cute cheeks. Jay put his arm around Hyuk and said a few more things in a softer tone that seemed to calm him down. Misty just watched the men talk. 

“Misty!” Jay shouted suddenly and caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. “Tomorrow. Wrap party. I expect you there!” and then he was gone.

Hyuk stood frozen for a few seconds before apologizing profusely for his friend slash boss’s behavior. His cheeks were pink again and Misty couldn’t help but notice the warmth that spread through her chest because of it. He looked amazing in his suit which was fitted and his blonde hair smoothed to the side gave him a high-class appeal. 

“The party that Jay was talking about,” he began, once again looking at her warmly. “It’s tomorrow after wrap. Think you will be up for it?”

“Yea, I think so,” she agreed, but why was she smiling so hard?

Before he could respond properly there was a loud buzz and the director was yelling for the scene to start. The intern was there again, hovering at the edge of some invisible barrier that Misty and Hyuk-woo had formed by simply making eye contact. He nodded at her and walked towards the set. When he was gone Misty blew out a breath and turned towards her reflection in the mirror. 

_I just met Jay-motherfucking-Park! So why is Hyuk making my heart beat so fast?_


	3. TAKE 3

When Hyuk sauntered his way back to her chair, Misty had dozed off on her book. Hyuk was a little envious of her power nap, needing one for himself. He stood there for a moment and watched her sleep.

Blues and greens fanned around her face in an out of control fashion. Under the hair, Misty was sleeping with her mouth wide open. A not so subtle snore ripping from her throat. A stray strand of hair fluttered with her breaths. Hyuk unconsciously reached out and hooked the strand with his finger. It was then he noticed that she was drooling. The piece of hair was soaked.

Hyuk moved to pull the hair from her lips, his digit slightly grazing against her cheek. The chill that ran up his spine moved to her body and she shivered in sync with him. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled sleepily at him, before her eyes fell back down.

“Why are you touching my face?” Misty mumbled out.

“Because I need an outfit change.” Hyuk let himself stroke her cheek once more. At this Misty sat up quickly and looked around, hair sticking up on the side that she slept.

“Shit! I'm so sorry I don't normally sleep on the job I just-”

“It's okay. We have been here 16 hours now.” Hyuk patted her hair sleepy down. Misty gave a grateful smile, which he returned with a twinkle in his eye.

“I have an idea that might wake you up.”

Misty cocked her head and wiped her mouth self-consciously, and watched and Hyuk rummaged through the rack for a moment. He stood with his back to her and let the jacket slide from his shoulders before draping it across the top of the rack. Next he took off the vest and unbuttoned the lavender dress shirt, putting both on top of the suit jacket.

Misty bit her lip as she stared at his shoulders. In all her years she would have never imagined Hyuk to have such amazing back muscles. Her view was obscured by a white dress shirt. Hyuk grabbed a pair of black slacks a effortlessly slid the white pair off. Right there.

She couldn't help it, Misty let out a squeal when he turned towards her. His chest was just as impressive as his back. Hyuk bit his lip, and blushed a little at her reaction.

“So it's okay then?” He unconsciously shuffled his hair. Misty groaned at the gesture.

“It's fantastic.” Her voice was breathy.

“On set!”

Hyuk moved forward brazenly and left a slight kiss on Misty’s lips. Her eyes widened and he smiled in an adorable manner. Then the man moved on, bringing Misty back to reality.

_Holy shit._

__

She bit at her lips, trying to hide her smile. Misty snuck her way to the back of the set and watch that boy work his magic, his abs calling to her from across the room.

* * *

Loco couldn’t seem to focus. He was supposed to be rapping along to the words but couldn’t because he was replaying the kiss in his head. Frankly, it was a dumb move on his part - he didn’t know Misty in any regard and he didn’t explicitly ask first. Potentially, Misty could sue the everlasting fuck out of AOMG and it would be his fault. Despite that, he kept replaying the kiss in his head...the way her crop top clung to her breasts...the way her jeans sat on her hips...all of this proved to be too much for Loco’s one track mind. 

“NG!!” (*not good*) the director yelled for what seemed like the fiftieth time . “Loco, are you okay? You are more distracted than you were this morning.” 

_Snap out of it! The longer you take, the longer you have to be away from Misty. Wait! No, what is wrong with you?!?!? You should be thinking about how numerous NGs affect everyone as workers, not Misty! Pull yourself together._

__

__

“Oh, choesonghamnida (*I’m sorry*).” Loco says as he give the director a bow. “Please lets try again.”

“It’s been a long day, how about we take 30 minutes and then come back,” the director says while rubbing his temples. Clearly, he was frustrated and he himself needed a break. He turned quickly on his heels, not allowing Loco to say anything further. 

_Well, fuck! The director is annoyed now, I've got to snap out of it._

__

__

Loco walked off of the set and towards his dressing area. Getting closer to the makeshift door, Loco could see Misty posing for selcas in the mirror. He wanted nothing more than to walk behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her neck, placing kisses along her shoulder. But Loco knew it wouldn’t be possible without mountains of paperwork. If things did go down, Misty would have to go through the same thing any other groupie went through before coming home with any of the AOMG boys - signed statements, NDAs (non-disclosure agreements) - the whole nine. The AOMG boys had reputations and the documents protected everyone involved. 

Loco stood in front of the curtain, considering his options. There was something about Misty that made him want to treat her differently. He couldn’t place it exactly, but he knew he didn’t want to treat her as if she was just another girl from the club.

* * *

In the mirror she saw his sweaty figure standing there. Misty turned towards him, unsure of how to react. She hadn't expected to see him back so soon and really wasn't happy that he caught her sleeping and snapping selcas all in one day. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

“Why do you look like you might vomit?” Hyuk asked, taking this opportunity to move inside the room. Misty bit her lip anxiously, knowing if he moved any further she would probably jump onto him. As if he knew her internal struggle, Hyuk made a couple more steps towards her. She could almost reach out and touch him.

“ I do?” Misty gulped, cupped her cheeks in her hand. Hyuk smiled softly 

“I'm playing, girl!” His large hands wrapped around her wrists, slightly pinning them down to her sides. Misty's breath caught once more.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, staring hard at her plump lips. Though she was rendered speechless the woman knew what she wanted as she nodded a yes to his question.

Hyuk leaned in once again, slowly placing his lips on hers. For a moment they kissed softly, but quickly after did motives change all around. He took a step forward and pressed his pelvis against hers. Misty gave out a desperate sound as she leaned her head back.

Seeing her body melt this easy made Hyuk curious. It wasn't hard to take her bottom lip into his mouth and she moaned again. Hyuk firmly set his hand around her throat and pushed harder onto Misty.

“Damn, Misty.” He breathed out.

“Fuck,” She vocalized.

“We can, but not tonight baby.” Hyuk growled low into her ear. Misty suppressed a whine and distracted herself with his chest. Her fingers dipped across the muscles. It was his turn to moan, her touch spreading a fire through his body.

Misty leaned forward and planted one soft kiss after another on his collarbone. She wanted him to moan out again, and almost got her wish. A low grunt erupted from his throat, but she wasn't satisfied with that. Misty turned it up, allowing her tongue to dip between his chest muscles, eliciting the moan she had been anticipating.

Misty leaned back and smiled wryly at Hyuk. His eyes were dark and lustful as he massaged her neck gently. He watched as she bit her lip at the action.

“This has to be the most interesting 30 minute break I have ever taken.” He breathed out, that awkward smile taking over his face again. Misty chuckled herself and kissed the corner of his lip before pushing him away.

“Go eat or something. You're gonna get yourself distracted again.”


	4. TAKE 4

When he was out of earshot Misty braced herself against the table and let out a low groan. How could she have let this go so far? She thought about how she could end up on some blog being called the groupie who made her way into the mv shoot and seduced the artist. She could get fired and blacklisted in the community and never be able to work again. This could very easily turn bad.

Amidst her panicked thoughts images of Hyuk’s thin lips on hers, the way he had sucked on her bottom lip softly, sent electricity through her. He had pressed his hips against hers and she could still feel the warmth and pressure of them now. 

_‘We can, but not tonight, baby.’_ His words echoed inside her head as she moved around her work area tidying up. 

_‘We can...’_ We can what? Fuck? She cringed a bit at the thought of being his one-nighter but she wasn’t necessarily against it. 

_‘But not tonight…’_ The night was pretty much over now anyways, with the shoot taking extra long to make sure all of the vital parts were done. 

_‘Baby’_ She coughed out a laugh making the man who was now in her seat glance up at her. She smiled at him and continued to touch up his makeup. 

The rest of the night moved on in at a neck breaking pace and the team worked hard to complete the itinerary. Extras came to her in need of touch ups for their hair or makeup and she handled it all with ease. Misty and Hyuk saw each other several times but didn’t have any other moments to talk. The director had him changing into suit after suit shooting the same scene repeatedly. Misty didn’t understand the concept but she knew that when DPR visuals said jump, you asked ‘How high?’ 

When the shoot ended, at some ungodly hour, Misty began to slowly clean up her work area. She was so ready to fall into her bed and get some sleep before returning here tomorrow and repeating it all. She told herself that her slow pace was a result of that fatigue. When she was done she looked around with a satisfied hum and prepared to leave. She hesitated for a moment before dropping her handbag into the chair and grabbing a red liner pencil. Before she could over think the situation she scribbled her mobile number into bottom right corner of the mirror. 

Misty frowned a bit and thought that maybe the little heart had been too cheesy. It was possible that Hyuk wouldn't even come back over to her work area for the rest of the night. Well, there was no point in stressing over something so simple. She shook her head, blue curls flying everywhere, and turned to leave.

 

* * *

The next morning Misty roused to her alarm going off on her phone. Outside the sun had not fully risen, so a soft blue light poured into the closed blinds of the window. She reached out to silence the alarm on her phone, checking her messages at the same time.

 **[Here's the party info. Can't wait to see your fine self.]** -Unknown

Misty chuckled. She couldn't see Hyuk saying something like this at first, but he proved to be a man of many characteristics. After saving his number as Hyuk-woo she sent a text back.

**[Thanks ;) What time should I be there?]**

****

**[Send me your address. I’ll pick you up at 9.]** -Hyuk-woo

Suddenly, Misty had more than enough energy for the day and she jumped out of bed.

* * *

  
After she set her station up Misty had enough time to wander to the breakfast bar, snagging herself a bagel and a giant wop of cream cheese. There was also fruit and berries at the table and she eagerly grabbed a couple vines of grapes and a cupful of mixed berries. She was preparing to head back to her area, when she realized she didn't have a free hand to carry her water bottle.

“Looks like you could use an extra hand.” A soft voice said from over her shoulder. She looked to see lovely ol’ Hyuk smiling down at her.

“I'd be very grateful if you would grab that water for me!”

Hyuk was happy to help and even helped himself to half of a bagel and a few berries as well. The two meandered to her station quietly. She set her food off to the side, and waited for him to do the same before snagging her water bottle and taking a drink.

“ Oh! I got your text this morning. I'll write down my address for you. Thanks again.” she smiled.

“ Oh? I'm sorry, Misty. I don't have your number…” a small frown displaced his eyebrows.

“ I- uh-” Misty looked over to the corner of the mirror, which had been wiped clean, a tongue emoji left in its place. “Well who-?” She trailed again, bringing her phone out. She scrolled to her messages and showed him.

Hyuk grabbed her phone and frowned deeper. Misty remembered the messages and cursed in her mind. Of course, he didn't send them. She knew it didn't sound like him.

“ That's Jay’s number.” Hyuk pushed her phone back into her hands and stood to leave. Misty’s eyes widened at his reaction. She tried to make eye contact with him as he walked away but he refused to look at her.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Misty slumped into her chair for a moment and sighed. Of course, it was Jay. But how was she to know? Jay might have been over confident in his demeanor but Hyuk was the one who implied that they would have sex in the future. Why would she leave her number for a man she'd only met once? Why the hell was he so upset? And where the hell was he going?

Misty groaned again.

“ Where are the lights? This is not the scene I want to shoot change this set. Why are you not getting ready? Go see Misty now!” The director shouted orders at everyone and Misty just sat in her chair waiting.

He came back, still haughty and stalking his way towards her. Hyuk all but threw his plate down and stood in front of her, expecting her to move out of the chair. Misty raised an eyebrow at him.

“How did he get it?” Hyuk tried to keep his tone light but it was obvious he was upset.

“ I wrote it on the mirror in case you had come back. I didn't think anyone would come back here but you.”

“We see how that worked out.” Hyuk grumbled out, shoving one of her grapes into his mouth.

 

Misty’s body nearly levitated from the chair when she heard Hyuk-woo’s snarky remark. She was ready to politely correct his behavior until she saw the dejected look behind his eyes. Just as she was about to respond a new intern, this one not near as timid as the one from yesterday barged into their space. 

“Um, director is going crazy over there and he sent me to fetch the VIP,” the girl said flatly. She stood with her hand on her hip as if this was the last thing she wanted to be doing. 

“Just a minute,” Misty barked and grabbed Hyuk’s arm pulling him into the chair. 

Sponges, brushes, and combs flew around and within minutes the man was camera ready. He left her with an uneasy feeling when he got up and walked away without so much as a glance back. 

_Dammit._

__

__

Her phone beeped at her.

**[how’s the shoot going?] -Hyuk-woo**

****

****

Misty ground her teeth and changed the contact name in her phone.

**[Jay, you should have told me this was you!]**

****

****

**[oh? Why? Who did you think I was?]** -JPark

**[How did you even get my number?]**

****

****

**[Did something happen?]** -JPark

She could practically see his shit-eating grin through the phone. She wasn’t going to get any information from him like this. 

**[No, nothing happened. Really swamped here. See you tonight!]**

****

****

She dropped her phone onto the table and decided to focus on work. DPR Live was shooting his scenes today so Hyuk stayed close to set most of the day. This did not mean that Misty had the freedom to relax, instead, she was recruited by the design team and worked twice as hard. 

Before she knew it they were calling wrap and it was all over. The director had called everyone together, gave them a big thank you, and told them they could call it a night. It was later than the expected wrap time which meant she would not get home until after nine, which was the time she and Jay had agreed upon. She wondered if he knew that everything had ended late. 

Misty dodged crew members carrying large filming equipment on her way back to her work area and got to the daunting task of counting and packing all of her supplies. As she worked, everything around her was tuned out and reduced to muffled background noises. After working like that for a while she felt a small touch on her arm and turned to find Hyuk standing next to her. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile. She was only a little surprised at herself for being happy to see him.

“Hey.”

“Glad to be all done?” she attempted small talk. She hates small talk.

“Misty, sorry about earlier,” his eyes wavered a bit but stayed focused on hers. “I was annoyed- not at you- but at Jay and… I ended up being a bit rude to you”

Misty was so relieved. She had thought over the incident and was annoyed with Jay too but she was glad that it had not made Hyuk think ill of her.

“Forgive me?” 

This made Misty laugh a little but she nodded in agreement that all was forgive. She unlocked her phone again and held it in front of his face. Hyuk looked at it, then at Misty, in a bit of confusion. It took a few moments but slowly his brow relaxed and he took the phone from her. After tapping the screen a few times he handed it back. 

“Now you have my number and I have yours,” she hummed in her best seductive tone.

Her tactic clearly worked as she watched his shoulders square up and tongue dart out to lick his lips. He backed up a bit, as if to restrain himself, and pointed at her.

“I’ll see you tonight.”


	5. TAKE 5

Misty was going for a comfy yet cute look. She picked a white crop top and a pair of grey overalls. One strap slung over her left shoulder while the other dropped to her side. It was bound to be hot in the club, so her hair was up in high ponytail and pulled back from her face. She definitely wasn't bothering with any makeup either. Sweaty, melted face was not the look she was going for.

In her living room, Jay sat too comfortably on her couch. He had been waiting for her when she got there smirking at her annoyed face. Misty let him inside out of sheer politeness, making sure to have all her clothes inside the bathroom and locking the door until she was fully dressed and ready to go.

Jay grinned madly towards her as she walked down the hallway. He stood up and took a couple steps towards her, waiting patiently as she put on a pair of grey hightops. Jay cocked his head as he watched the fabric of her thin overalls stretch across the expanse of her ass. 

Misty was oblivious to her audience, as she finished with her shoes and grabbed her cell phone off of the charger.

To: Hyuk-woo- **[We are on our way]**

****

****

**[Great. I am just leaving my place. See you soon. ^^]** -Hyuk-woo 

****

****

Misty smiled and put her phone in her back pocket. She turned to Jay, his smile still large and nodded.

“ You wanna pee before we go?” she asked awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

“Nah, I'm good girl. Let's head up there.” Jay smiled holding his hand out. Misty rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the door from behind.

“ Damn, Misty- okay okay!” He laughed and she let him go, casting him another smile. Jay rolled his eyes and she followed him out of the house, turning down the lights behind her and locking the door.

Jay drove a very fancy Mercedez and Misty relaxed into the plush seats. Jay laughed as he watched her fiddle with the dials.

“The system is loud as fuck.” He started, and then he turned to music up very loud, his own voice rapping one of the verse to Don't Try Me. Misty appreciated the level but wasn't trying to walk into the club with a headache. She turned the music down moments afterward nodded towards him.

“It's definitely loud. Kind of unnecessary don't you think?” she asked.

Jay shrugged and chuckled, placing his right hand on her bare thigh without so much as a glance her way. Misty jumped as far from him as she could without opening the car door. He looked over at her questioningly, alarmed by the look on her face.

“ Look Jay. You fine and all- we all know that.” Misty rolled her eyes at his knowing smile. “But I ain't here for you. I’m here the crew of the shoot. I am more so here for-”

“ Loco, I know.” Jay rolled his orbs again. “ I was hoping I could change your mind.” he reached out for her thigh again. Misty slapped his fingers before he could touch her.

“ No! Even if I was attracted to you or Hyuk then it still wouldn't matter because I literally still work for the label.”

Jay huffed in frustration as they pulled up to the valet. Misty opened her own door and got out of the car. She threw a ‘thank you.’ over her shoulder to Jay and headed into the building alone.

“ Name?” An indifferent bouncer asked her at the door.”I'm with him.” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder and Jay purses his lips, nodding. The woman stepped aside and let them both inside, closing the door behind them.

 

Misty stepped into the club and was immediately assaulted by heat and Zico blasting from speakers all around. There was a crowd of people on the dance floor with their hands in the air, bobbing to the beat of the song. Her hips were already swaying to the beat and she could feel every bit of fatigue fly out of her body. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and Jay was sweeping her to the right side of the crowd. They ended up at the top of a large flight of steps in what could only be the VIP lounge and he turned to her and gave her the finger signal to wait a minute. All she could do is nod. 

She looked around and saw a bunch of familiar faces. The DPR crew sat in a corner with bottles of liquor filling the tables in front of them. She suddenly felt a bit awkward. She was just the makeup girl, yet here she was in the VIP with DPR Live and fucking Jay Park. She must have done something right in a past life. Jay popped back up with a champagne flute full of bubbly and as much as she wanted to scold him for pouring her a drink without her permission she decided to take it and return his toast. 

He pulled at her waist again dragging her towards the star packed corner. The guys there all shouted at Jay as he approached, clearly very happy to see him. He spoke to them all in turn and motioned toward her over his shoulder with his thumb. At this, they all looked up at her inquisitively. Misty shifted her weight from one foot to the next. She would have to remember to “thank” Jay for this awkward moment later. She gulped her champagne and looked around for the bar so that she could go get a refill.

“Nah, Misty,” Jay’s voice was suddenly close to her ear. 

He held up a chilled bottle of champagne and filled her glass perfectly, without the foam that she usually created when she poured. 

“You don’t go to the bar tonight,” he told her after putting the bottle back on its ice. 

_Damn, he is so fucking smooth it's almost offensive. If only he wasn’t so extra… more like Hyuk?_

She lost her train of thought when DEAN came through the speakers and she felt the bass touch her soul. She seriously loved DEAN’s music and she was not one for sitting on a couch in VIP. This girl loved to dance. Jay must have noticed the religious moment she had because he immediately grabbed her hand and spun her around. 

They dance right there in the empty space in VIP and she lost herself to the music. Her glass was full again and she could feel Jay rolling his body against her as she shook her hips. Several songs passed, banger after banger, and she got more and more into the music. Jay, for once, didn’t act like a fuck boy and a bit of the real Park Jaebum started peeking through the facade. 

The DJ grabbed the mic and started yelling incoherently which made her laugh and Jay pushed her forward towards the rail to look over the crowd below. They were all going crazy for some reason and it was amazing. Jay pointed over her shoulder and her eyes finally fell on the object of their affection. Hyuk stood with the DJ smiling at everyone and holding a mic. Misty froze in place.

_Is he about to…?_

She spun around and headed for the stairs leading down to the dance floor. Jay grabbed her hand to stop her and she was about to be annoyed until he grabbed the champagne, refilled her glass, and the crooked his finger for her to follow his lead. She grinned and hopped behind him down the stairs and through the thick crowd. The people parted like the Red Sea and Misty was, for the first time since they met, a bit starstruck. They got to the front and ascended the small stairs straight onto the stage. 

Hyuk was currently spitting some fire shit that she didn’t understand over a beat the DJ had put on. His normally soft cute face looked fierce as he gripped the mic and did what he did best. She wasn’t sure if it was the bubbly or LOCO’s stage presence but Misty felt like she was floating. As the beat changed the DJ took over and called out Jay’s name, causing the crowd to lose it again. Hyuk and Jay dapped each other up and Jay, now with LOCO’s mic, called out to the crowd. 

Hyuk moved over to her and instead of just taking her hand he leaned in close and kissed her cheek. No, it wasn’t her cheek but the soft spot right under her ear at the curve of her jaw. She shivered at the feeling and smiled at him. He grabbed a new mic and he and Jay started working the crowd. Misty danced to the music, shaking her hips, and pumping her hand in the air. 

The beat changed as the two men transitioned to a new song, something so familiar she nearly lost it. This was definitely All I Wanna Do, which was her favorite song on that album, second only to Me Like Yuh. Jay spun around and winked at her mischievously as he refilled her glass and then took a swig straight from the bottle. 

“What did you do!?” she yelled, laughing at nothing but her own giddiness.

He ignored the question and just sang the hook and danced around, twerking and rolling his body to the beat. The crowd loved it and Misty sang along loudly with her glass raised in the air. Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to dance closer to him. When LOCO took over with his verse the first thing he did was press a hand against Jay’s shoulder making him take a step back. Misty turned and looked into Hyuk’s eyes as he rapped directly to her. She knew these words, not even needing a translator, because she had listened to them a hundred times but she couldn’t bring herself to rap along like she usually would. 

“Everything I want to do, has a “with you” at the end.” He smiled confidently as he pointed at her. Her face felt hot but she continued to look at him, swaying her hips in time.

“I’m different from the American oppas who are popular these days. I have the scent of kimchi on me.” He brushed a hand down his shirt and a vivid image of his bare chest against her mouth flashed behind her eyelids.

“All I wanna do, just tell me comfortably. Girl, tell me how you feel right now.”

She felt good. Her face felt warm and her body tingled. He looked into her eyes like she was the only person there and she wanted to jump him right here in front of everyone. Could she tell him that? Right now she felt like she could do anything. 

“All I wanna do is kick it with you,” he finished up his verse with a gentle slap to her hip and the moment was over.


	6. TAKE 6

Loco grabbed a hold of Misty's hand and led her back to the VIP section where he was greeted with multiple whoops and handshakes. Misty made her way to an empty booth grabbing a bottle off the table on her way back. All the tables had four empty cups flipped so the rims rested on cardboard cup holders. Pouring a drink for herself, she turned to look at her surroundings.

Down below, the dance floor was packed, and everyone seemingly danced with each other. Up in their section, everyone was talking loudly, voices doubling when they laughed. In the sea of bodies was Hyuk, eyes turned right to hers. The alcohol made her laugh, cocking her head at him.

He smiled back and shook his head softly. Hyuk gestured his way, suggesting she come over there. Misty wasn't going to walk right into that crowd of people alone. This time she shook her head and then gestured towards her. Hyuk smiled broadly, pretending to think.

Misty wouldn't believe the man's smile could have been any bigger until he turned to her that moment. She melted right there, heart beating quickly as he strode towards her confidently. Hyuk sat next to her in the booth and poured himself a drink. They clinked their glasses and gulped it down before he filled their cups again.

" So, I saw you out there dancing... with Jay." He ended flatly.

Misty bit her lip. She could see where he was coming from with that tone.

" Yeahh...that just kind of happened." She looked away.

" Seeing you out there dancing like that with him... I can't let you slip away. I have to have you as mine." 

Hyuk reached up slowly and held her chin in his hand. Gentle yet firm, he turned her to face him. Misty watched his eyes move closer to hers before she felt the warmth of his lips. Her eyes fell closed as he reached for her waist.

Misty reached up, her hands on his shoulders, squeezing subtly. A low grunt rumbled from his throat as he bit on the same spot near her ear. She lost control of her body for a second, completely shutting down for a moment. Hyuk took advantage of this, holding the base of her neck to give him more access to her sensitive dark skin.

He leaned down slowly, his lips gently brushing her neck. Misty bit her own lip and tried to remember how to breathe. It was no use with him leaving soft kisses against her skin. Instead she let out a soft moan and sighed into his shoulder.

Hyuk gave one last lick to her neck before he moved her body towards his. Misty opened her eyes to see him smiling devilishly at her. A chill rippled through her body. He gave her one more quick kiss before he sat back.

" Do you want another drink?" He asked her, pointing at the cups.

" Definitely not thirsty for none of that." Misty licked her lips and laughed.

" Well, let me show you something."

Hyuk stood and extended a hand towards her which she eagerly accepted. They continued down the walkway past their booth and away from the club. Down in the hallway, multiple small rooms lined each wall. Each room was reserved for smaller parties or the VIPs. AOMG had about six rooms, and only two had music and thick hookah smoke pouring from out of them.

Hyuk turned into the furthest AOMG reserved room and she followed him inside. He locked the door behind him and she was grateful. Misty wasn't an idiot and they weren't back there smoke hookah.

" Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, his eyes holding hers.

" Well, I mean, should I not?" Misty looked at him suspiciously. Hyuk just smiled and moved towards her, flicking the one strap of overalls from her shoulder.

" I am just trying to be a gentleman." Again his lips were pressing kisses on hers. Hyuk's hands exploring her body more than earlier. They slid up her sides and cupped her breasts in that firmly gentle way and Misty had to fight the moan to stay in.

Hyuk moved back down her body again, unbuttoning the shorts of her overalls. Misty let her hands explore his chest under his shirt, lightly rubbing her fingers across his nipples. Hyuk walked their bodies towards a chaise lounge and looked down at the beauty that she was for just a moment.

Her sexed up eyes were wide with lust. Misty's body was tense as if she was holding something in. Hyuk climbed between her and ripped his shirt over his head. Misty groaned at the sight.

For such a cute face Hyuk was all hard and lean underneath his clothes. She reached out and touched his chest which was warm and smooth under her fingertips. Hyuk let her fingers roam for a minute before catching her hand in his and bringing it to his mouth. She smiled at the thought of him gently kissing her hand because that seemed like a cute thing he would do to his lover. Her fingers did not stop against his lips however as he took the middle one into his mouth and sucked at it. 

Misty whimpered as lightning shot straight through her and down between her legs. She squirmed and Hyuk must have noticed because he gave a small laugh and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled at her shorts, which of course got caught a bit at her hips, and finally got them down to the floor. After tossing them into some corner of the room he drank in every part of her form; her thighs, the emerald green lace panties that covered her, and the way the white of her crop top contrasted so well against her chocolate skin. He ran his hand up her thighs slowly, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands, and reached back to cup what he could grab of her ass. 

With a firm grip he pulled her hips forward to the edge of the chaise causing her to gasp. He looked up at her when she made the noise but his sweet smile was gone. The intensity in his eyes made filthy thoughts bubble up in her mind. His fingers slipped into the top of her panties and pulled at them down ever so slowly. Painfully slow. So slow that Misty thought she might explode. Once she was fully exposed he ran his hands up her body one more time and took her bottom lip into his mouth. 

“I’ll take it easy at the beginning… but don’t expect to walk out of here comfortably.”

Misty’s eyes widened at the brazen declarations she was hearing.

“I had to wait almost two days to feel you and taste you… that was too long,” he hissed into her ear. 

Hyuk gripped behind her knees and with a swift motion pulled them up to his shoulders. With a lick of his lips he lowered himself down and set is tongue on a trail up her slit from bottom to top. Misty cried out and her back arched at the amazing feeling of his mouth on her. He was licking and flicking his tongue and completely destroying her all at once. He sucked at her clit, moaning, as if this was the first meal he’d had in days. She could feel the heat building in her core and knew that she was just a few more sucks away from coming all over his face. 

When he slid two fingers inside of her wetness, Misty knew that it was over, she couldn’t fight it so she let it happen. The pleasure seared across her skin and shook her body in wave after wave. She grabbed a handful of his hair and his name spilled from her mouth on repeat. It was fucking amazing. Hyuk never pulled away from her, instead he changed the speed of his lips and fingers to match the the way her hips rocked as she came. 

As she came down from from her clouded headspace, her mind was reeling. She thought she had been ready for this man but he was proving to be very different from the image that she had created in her head.

Hyuk had given off the impression of a sweet young man. Someone who would only kiss his lover in the most chaste of places, like the cheeks or the forehead. He had made it seem as though he were perfect and pure in his acts.

What Misty had found was that while Hyuk may have some of that in him, he was more so the type of man who held his lover's thighs tightly and nipped between their shoulder blades. She'd already come three times and he hadn't even properly fucked her yet. Hyuk had her on her knees now, bent over the chaise lounge.

Long fingers caressed her back, tracing small circles lightly across her bare skin. Misty trembled under his gentle touch. Slowly her heart rate decreased and her panting turned into breathing. Hyuk leaned forward and kissed her neck softly, leading his lips towards her shoulders. She groaned lazily in response.

Hyuk's hands slid from Misty's back to her thighs, giving them all his attention for a moment. The feeling of his warm digits tiptoeing across her skin drove her wild. Him teasing at her skin this way seemed cruel.

Misty was sure he was reading her mind, because no sooner had she though it did he slide his finger back to her wet lips, easily sliding two into her entrance. She groaned out and arched her back towards him, craving the friction against her clit. Hyuk chuckled darkly before he began to fuck her mercilessly, rubbing the pads of his fingers across the spot inside of her that made her body curl into itself.

The cruelty continued when she proclaimed herself to be near orgasm, his fingers slid slowly out of her. For a moment all was quiet. Not a part of him touched a part of her. Misty looked up to see Hyuk had began to take his clothes off. She watched as his dick practically fell out of his briefs, and found herself biting her lip as he looked up at her.

Misty was no fool to that look. Lust and genuine arrogance wafted off of his body. He rolled a condom on while he massaged himself, stalking towards her. This side of Hyuk was something much different from what she saw while they worked. The way he looked at her like a cheetah looked at a gazelle; his tone when he demanded she spread her legs apart for him, only to knee them out further to allow him room. This Hyuk was much more carnal, and Misty was caught up in it.

He rubbed himself against her teasing at her entrance. Her body pushed back against him, trying to get him inside of her.

" Oh kitten," He smiled softly. " I can't decide if I want to make love to you until the sun rises or if I want to fuck you like it's the last time I'll ever see you again." 

" You promised that I wouldn't walk." She had meant to sound accusing and uninterested, but instead, she sounded whiny and desperate which was actually how she felt.

" So kitten wants me to thrust deeply into her?" Hyuk was bent over her back, stroking her nipple with one hand and sliding his cock into her slowly with the other. Immediately her back arched and she leaned against his chest.

Hyuk held tightly to her waist while he changed the tempo of his gyrations, increasing dramatically. She couldn't think of anything but the pleasure she felt all over, body shaking for orgasm once again. He started to slow, but she didn't want him to and let him know this.

" Don't stop. Just fuck me hard until you cum, baby." she breathed out. Hyuk nodded running his hands across her bare body, picking up speed again. The wandering digits soon found Misty's neck and experimented, squeezing lightly at the sides. Her mouth tightened, but not before a high pitched moan escaped her lips.

" Kitten likes being choked?" He tested his theory again giving her neck a tight squeeze. Misty squealed again.

" Oh kitten," Hyuk growled, moving his hands to the back of her neck and pushing her down to the chaise. Misty could not contain herself from after the moment he drove her down to chaise. The sound of their flesh slapping together loudly made Misty cum once again and Hyuk followed shortly after.


	7. WRAP!

Misty and Hyuk were on the dance floor, bodies grinding together. The music was still loud and the party was still going in the club. They'd practically killed that bottle themselves and were quickly becoming the lives of the party.

It wasn't until Misty stepped towards the bar for a water did she notice some people looked at her funny. As she turned away from the group of women at the bar, one reached across and spilled a pitcher of beer on Misty's chest.

"Whoops!" the woman giggled, slamming the pitcher back on the table. 

It was not a secret that Misty was drunk. Her tongue was loose and she was quick to curse out the offending party, slapping her hard in the face. Before anything else could happen, large bouncers separated the fighters and took them to different exits.

" Call your ride." The bounced said to her.

“My ride is inside! I came here with Jay,” she yelled for the third time as the bouncer stood with his arms crossed looking down on her. 

“Do you know how many groupies come to these parties saying they are with the artist? You’re not the first honey, and you won’t be the last.”

The door slammed behind him and the finality of it hit Misty like a ton of bricks. She was that girl, the one who was used and then dropped like the but of a cigarette. She had been thoroughly played. If it had been Jay Park it may have just been a lesson to be ingrained into her memories and make her into a better person. It wasn’t Jay though, it was the cute, unassuming, and utterly amazing Kwon Hyuk-woo who had played her so easily. She cursed to herself when she felt her eyes start to burn with tears. 

“Well… FUCK YOU TOO!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The club’s black metal door stared back at her, haughty and unoffended. Sniffing she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened her driver app to get a ride. After setting her pickup and destination she got a text.

**[Where u at girl? ;)]** -JPark

**[Why do you care]**

****

**[Uhhh bc u were just here and now ur not?]** -Jay Park

**[I got kicked out bc of some bitch. I'm going home.]**

****

****

She put her phone away and climbed into the car that had pulled up in front of her.

* * *

Misty walked through her front door and felt the comfort that she had been needing wash over her like an ocean wave. She shed her clothes as she walked down the hall and straight to the bathroom to run some bath water. A nice warm bath could always soothe her weary body and mind so, even though it was past one in the morning, she added bubbles to the water and slid in. Her hair was still pulled into a high ponytail so she was free to sink into the water as deep as her chin. 

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she relaxed into her thoughts. She would never forget what happened tonight. It was mostly amazing, even if she had let her mind wander to fantasyland a little too much in thinking Hyuk would want to keep in touch. She helped in creating an amazing music video that thousands of people would watch. She meet her favorite idol Jay Park… meh, she could have passed on that, but he did turn out to be a pretty fun person. She also got to meet the rapper LOCO, while that did not end well, it still was something she could appreciate. 

Her phone buzzed at her from the floor of the bathroom and she glanced over with sleepy eyes to see Jay Park scrolling across the lock screen. She scoffed and sank into the water just a bit further. After about twenty minutes she pulled her sore body out of the bathtub and dried off. After rubbing herself down with shea butter she pulled on a soft, oversized, t shirt and buried herself in her blankets. She was almost sleep when she heard her phone buzz yet again but she could not move her body from the warmness of her bed. 

The next morning Misty woke with a gasp, frantically looking around her bedroom for what had just yanked her from her dreams. Then it happened again, the doorbell rang out three times and had never sounded so shrill before today. She groaned and picked up her phone from the nightstand beside her bed to check the time. 

**9:20am  
⤾(4) Jay Park **

Four missed calls from Jay? This dude didn’t know when to quit. Not that she was surprised because Jay was known to be unyielding and hard working. Why would his pursuit of ass be any different? She reluctantly climbed out of bed, pulled on some cotton tights, and headed for her door. 

*DING DING DING* 

Again with the damn bell, she thought angrily. She yanked the door open ready to rip whomever it was a new one only to be left standing there with her mouth hanging open. The person who stood before her was none other than Kwon Hyuk-woo. He just stood there with his wide grin and his round cheeks tinted pink. After everything that he had done to her body last night, Hyuk-woo was standing in her doorway fucking blushing. He held up a white plastic bag that seemed to be loaded with takeaway and shrugged. In an instant, her heart melted and she smiled back. 

“Come on then,” she said and chuckled when he pumped his fist and shuffled into her apartment. 

Misty watched and listened as Hyuk pulled out their breakfast, going on about how each item would help with hangovers or back pain, and felt the weight of the previous night disappear. Hyuk was cute, funny, kind, and damn good in bed. He had come here on his own accord even going as far as getting her address from Jay (whom she would have to thank later). Hyuk was an all around Prince Charming. Now, she knew this was no fairy tail, but maybe their story wasn’t quite over. She hoped that maybe it had just begun.


End file.
